CC004
A Quickie on Selfies! (Featuring Black) is the fourth episode in The Color Challenge!. Originally planned for a December 11th, 2015 as a birthday special, It was first released on June 17th, 2015. A remastered version was released on April 12th, 2017. In this episode, Black was getting tired of White telling him that he was not a host, even though two episodes earlier that he was. So he kicked him out and tried making a challenge using selfies, the new trend of the 2010s. Fuchsia was eliminated with 29 votes prior to the challenge. The Circles won with the best selfie and The Squares were up for elimination once again. Plot Pre-Episode .]] The Episode begins with Orange taking a walk, singing badly. There, he finds a magic paintbrish left from the last episode and is curious to know if the paintbrush still works by testing it on White, which it does by resulting in a huge explosion. In the remastered version, this scene was cut. The Art of Elimination (Elimination) Elimination begins with Black on top of the platform, White began to complain about Black being here again, but is interrupted by him and was "eliminated " by the Annoying Awayatron 2000 before announcing to restart the intro. The Color Cut! (Elimination) After the intro, Fuchsia tells Black on White's whereabouts so that she can resume on cleaning on a statue. Black lies to her by telling that White went out to buy Fuchsia cleaning supplies to clean the statue, he laughs, but Fuchsia becomes suspicuous. Black dismisses it as a joke in his head. After the Squares and the Circles assembled together, Black counted all the votes, which is 86. There was no prize, due to a shortage (a shortage that would be carried to the next episode). After the votes were counted, it is revealed that Fuchsia has the most votes. She was swiftly eliminated and the Challenge begins! Pre-Challenge Black reveals that the challenge will take place in the Elimination Chamber since he doesn't know how to run a challenge up above. Green disagress, but Black digresses. He tells the new challenge being for each team to take a selfie and the best selfie wins. Blue then asks about White's whereabouts, Black makes another lie (different from the one given to Fuchsia, since she's eliminated) that White is out for 30 minutes, so Black decides to make a quick challenge before he gets back. Blue agrees, in which Black comments on the Colors being "so dumb", not realizing about the events that happened at the begining of the episode. Blue notices this, but Black dismisses him quickly. Challenge Red tells Blue to come quickly as the Squares prepare their selfie, revealing only three members are left. The Circles, still with a full team, prepares their selfie. And with a flash of their phone cameras, the challenge ends. Post-Challenge Once the challenge ended, Black wanted to get Gray and Red's phones, which he did. And after observing the selfies, Black declares the Circles the winner, with The Squares up for elimination once again. Red complains, but Black replies that the reason they lost is that because they did not include a random face. Black then tells the audience to vote, in which they had 10 days to vote (June 27th, 2015). Then suddenly, White comes flying toward the screen, where he crashes into the camera, destroying it, thus ending the episode. Characters The Squares *Red *Blue *Fuchsia (Eliminated with 29 votes) *Yellow The Circles *Gray *Purple *Green *Brown *Orange Other Charcters *Black *White ("Eliminated" until the end of the episode) Trivia Center *This episode had many different names and topics, the first was a halloween special known as Ye Olde Halloween Scavengre Hunte!. When Timothy didn't have enough time to finish the topic, it was changed to a birthday special initially first announced to be released on December 11th, 2014. When that date passed without any episode, it was moved to exactly one year after said date. Eventually, it was cancelled after people complained, which annoyed Timothy. This anger eventually resulted in a new Episode 4 being made. The date was chosen to conincide with Timothy's last day of school. *A remastered version was uploaded was on April 12th, 2017. Unlike the last three remastered versions, a few variations exists from the original: **The intro was replaced by Promise of the Colors. **The pre-episode was cut. **Revamping the 42 second elimination. **Add some sound effects. **Full HD in 1080p, as compared to the 720p used in the original *If one does not include the intro, or the ending theme, this episode is the shortest episode, with only 5 minutes of airtime. *Until June 20th, 2015, there was a minute long pre episode talking about The Color Dare Font in a record that Timothy owns. It was removed due to the scene being unnecessary. *This is the first time where Black became a sole host and also the first time where a solo host hosted an episode since [[Having a Ball!|''Having a Ball!]] *Elimination lasted exactly 42 seconds, making it the fastest elimination in the history of the show. *This challenge is the only one so far where the entirety of the episode took place in the Elimination Chamber. *The animation has been updated once again to feature Animation Fever's new assets for the show. *''The Art of Elimination has been renamed to The Color Cut! right after Black kicked White out in order to distance the show's identity from other object shows. *The Intro has been changed to remove all characters from the intro, essentially replacing the dynamic nature of the intro into a static one. *This is the only episode of 2015, as well as the first to be uploaded in HD. *"Quickie" in the title refers to the development period of Episode 4, which started started two weeks before the release of this episode. *Despite Yellow earning immunity the episode before, it was not mentioned in this episode. Though the votes excluded Yellow from the list, confirming her immunity. Errors *The Art of Elimination Intro does not have stars in the background, but in The Color Cut intro, it does. *Once again, like the last two episodes, when the camera moves, some of the mouths do not keep up with the panning camera due to errors in tweening. *Even though the show was animated using Animation Fever's updated assets, it was not mentioned in the ending theme. This is because the ending theme used for this episode was the one for A Birthday Blowout!, when Timothy used his own assets. *White was touched by a magic paintbrush by Orange and an explosion resulted, despite what White said that it won't have any effect (Even Black poked him with a magic paintbrush several times without any effect). Category:The Color Challenge! Episodes